Help No More
by Baruma
Summary: AU BV Bulma Briefs grew up surrounded by saiyajins, but what does she do if she thinks she is being stalked by one? What if that one happened to be the most important of them all? Beware, later chapters have graphic sex and abuse scenes.
1. Sleep

Disclaimer:: Unfortunately I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it.  
  
Not yet anyway.....  
  
Please review if story should continue.  
  
Chapter One Sleep  
  
The baby cried, her mouth as wide as the apples in the kitchen basket sitting by the sink. Her eyes were squeezed tight as large tears rolled down her plump cheeks onto her tiny, balled fists.  
  
Her cry pierced the night, but only one heard.  
  
The child stood, a maniacal gleam in his eye. His black hair stood straight above an oddly taut face. His body was covered in a strange armor, unfitting for a child his age.  
  
The ebony eyes stared unfaltering at the screaming baby, but once she noticed him, her noise stopped.  
  
Her azure eyes crinkled at him, and she cooed, her fists shaking in delight. He often came to her at night, when she was upset, though she was still to small to realize whom he was, or what he was doing.  
  
He raised one rough hand, and touched her face tenderly, causing the infant's movement to cease completely.  
  
In a soft, deep voice, he spoke to her, and sang a song his mother once taught him, before she died. The words were strange to the baby, not of her native tongue.  
  
The light in her eyes slowly dimmed, and her heavy lids closed. Her head collapsed to one side, causing the cerulean fuzz to sway slightly.  
  
He touched her once more, two fingers barely grazing her cheek, then turned and escaped through the shadow out her window.  
  
Pale green curtains waved at his passage, then settled in as if there had not been a visitor at all.  
  
A small, dark figure entered the large room, hidden, walking the shadow.  
  
Silently he discarded of his clothing, and crawled in at the foot of his bed.  
  
Just seeing her again had calmed him enough for sleep.  
  
Just as his eyes began to close, a large figure ran in his room yelling.  
  
One ebony eye popped open in disgust as the man began waving his arms around wildly.  
  
"Prince, where have you been? Your father came by looking for you earlier, but you had disappeared!"  
  
The little prince smirked, knowing his father all to well. He wouldn't have come himself; someone else would have come to inform him of an impending meeting, which has always happened before. Why would anything change because it happened to be almost three in the morning?  
  
He stood up next to his pillow, his large hair making him appear taller than he is.  
  
"Get out," he said to his fathers aide.  
  
The man knew the tone of the deadly child's voice, and visibly winced.  
  
"Please, your prince, your father wishes your presence in his front sitting room."  
  
The little prince lifted one finger to the aide, and sent a lethal beam at his shoulder.  
  
The man screamed in agony as the blue light disintegrated his body from that point.  
  
He jumped down off his bed in small spandex shorts and strode through the ashes in his door way. 


	2. Battered and Bruised

Hi everyone!!!! Thanx bunches for the reviews!!! Anywho, here is chapter two of Help No More. Could anyone guess whom the children where in chapter one? I think I gave a good hint with the dark eyes and blue hair^.^ Please review! Maybe even give a few things you would like to see happen to the couple!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The figure slapped a hard bristled brush on the soaking floor and scrubbed back and forth over the hard cobblestone courtyard.  
  
Her back moved into unnatural angles, stretching the flower printed dress to tighten across her. The blue wrap on her head held her hair inside, away from the starchy, cold water periodically flung at her from behind.  
  
One wisp of bright cerulean silk floated down across her forehead, and was brushed impatiently away every other thrust.  
  
The woman worked quick, flying across the floor in practice.  
  
A thunderous pounding began at the other side of the court, and startled the woman out of her focus.  
  
A band of three large brutish men, smashed with drink, made their way over to her gradually, covering the fresh stones with dirt.  
  
They were abnormally heavy, with mass quantities of muscle and fat covering their bodies. Black hair poked out wildly in many places.  
  
The weirdest object on their person was the thick, furry tail waving madly around them. The tails that indicated their true race, saiyajin.  
  
The group stopped as they reached the small slave woman kneeling before them. The one in the middle, generally the largest of the three, took a few shuffling steps ahead of the others, and crouched down low beside her.  
  
The petite woman stayed bent on the ground, wishing with all her existence that the man where elsewhere.  
  
"Yer l..l..litoww swlluttt," He stammered drunkenly into her ears. The smell of ale blew form his breath and choked her.  
  
She remained as she was, head facing the ground, soundless.  
  
Be coming livid, the saiyajin reached out one particularly large hand and grabbed her by her head, dragging her face up towards him.  
  
"Lootle bi..bitch bein' cheeky now, huuuh?" He snickered in drunken amusement then turn to his companions, who in turn responded in loud guffaws.  
  
She steadily controlled her facial expression, trying not to convey any feelings to the massive brutes now controlling her body.  
  
He wrenched the kerchief off her head, and watched as the mass of cerulean hair fell from her head to her waist, and surrounded her face completely.  
  
The beast dropped her suddenly, and listened as her knees slapped the ground with a sickening crunch.  
  
She curled her self into a tight ball fast as she could, ignoring the shocking pain from her legs. Her hair tumbled gracefully down and encased her body beneath a curtain of blue.  
  
He reached down with two hammy fists and pulled her back up to face level by her hair, then shook her wildly.  
  
Her arms and legs were flung around like rubber, and she was certain she heard bones breaking.  
  
The other two laughed manically, and one stepped forward to take his turn.  
  
He pulled back one fist and swung it cruelly across her face, knocking her out of the first's hands, leaving him with a handful of broken hairs.  
  
Large, blue tears welled up in her azure eyes, and began making their way down her cheeks.  
  
She lied still on the ground, sobbing, when she noticed hazily that one moved, then she felt immense pains in her arm, as he had just stepped on her forearm.  
  
She listened as the bones slowly broke and cracked beneath his weight.  
  
The biggest saiyajin hunkered down to her level and blew in her face, causing her breath to still.  
  
Using both hands, he grabbed a hold of her collar and pulled down her top, causing the thin material to rip and tear to shreds.  
  
Slowly the sides uncurled and left for the men a perfect view of her small pale breast.  
  
With one callused finger he rubbed her nipple, causing the tip to harden against her will.  
  
She couldn't repress her shudder, and he slapped her hard a few times to be sure of her compliance.  
  
Her body was still, her chaste eyes glazed over, and a thin line of spittle was beginning to run down her cheek.  
  
In a hunger only known by saiyajins, he jerked the rest of her dress of her body and flung it over his head, then took one small breast in his filthy mouth and sucked greedily.  
  
The others licked their chops, waiting impatiently for their own turn with the fragile morsel.  
  
Just as his fingers reached the moist entrance, a presence became known from behind, and stilled the monkey immediately.  
  
He dropped his snack and turned to face the presence, the look of insatiable hunger still in his black eyes.  
  
The three bowed low to the small man before them.  
  
He was short compared to the rest of his race; the only real height on his person was the flame of hair rising from the angular face.  
  
His eyes were dark, not only black, but hidden, hiding behind the cold, sinister look he placed upon the world he deemed unworthy.  
  
He was their prince, Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei, ruler of the saiyajin world.  
  
The three before him were third class warriors, barely worth his time punishing. But appearances must be made, and no one would beat and murder his own slaves, especially without his permission.  
  
"Explain your self," The small man pronounced, the venom in his soul expressing itself through his words.  
  
"S..s..sire. We..we were just having a little f..fun." He stammered, his voice conveying his fright of the small man before him.  
  
He barely spared a deadly glance at the man before he lifted one finger to him, and sent a lethal beam at his shoulder.  
  
The giant saiyajin let out a scream of pain impossible for any other to reach, and the others watched as his body began to disintegrate from the point at which his beam hit the man.  
  
He glared at the others, who both winced in fright.  
  
Slowly, he sauntered over to the bloodied woman's body, and turned her to her back.  
  
He sat motionless and studied her. Her left breast was red, and had the start of a bite the man had obviously begun around her areola. The right arm was broken halfway down her femur to her thin little wrists; few fingers had been damaged. Her legs were smashed from her plummet to the ground. Her plumb bottom lip was split and bleeding, as was a cut on her cheek, covering a large, and evidently severe bruise.  
  
Her whole body was covered in fingerprints, marks of rough handling.  
  
Against his knowledge one hand reached out and touched softly the cerulean hair delicately sprawled around her slim form. It was softer than silk, almost as soft as his touch. But some hair surrounded them, broken from the saiyajin's grip on her.  
  
Suddenly the prince was brought from his reverie due to the slight cough from the man behind him.  
  
He stood and swung around, causing the men to shudder impulsively.  
  
"If you do not wish to die a death more painful than the life she lives, be gone this instant." He shot a warning beam at the men, but it lacked precision, and the two were already on their way out of sight.  
  
Almost reluctantly he turned back to the broken body before him.  
  
Stooping low, he lifted her small weight, and cradled her close to his chest.  
  
He gently pushed off two feet above the ground so as not to jar the fragile package in his arms, and floated slowly to the healing chamber in hopes that is where her life might be spared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She awoke groggily, noticing the foul taste of liquid on her tongue and in her nose.  
  
Any amount of motion extracted a moan from the battered woman.  
  
Sudden realization shocked the woman and her eyes popped open as fast as they could in the thick solution holding her in place.  
  
The worldview seemed green to her then, until she noticed she was trapped in dense liquid, all held in a thin tube. Covering her mouth and nose, and slowly sending airous fluid in her lungs, was a mouthpiece whose sole purpose was to keep her breathing.  
  
She had seen these crazy machines many times when she was walking through the healing hall to collect dirty towels and other menial tasks set about her by her owners, but this was the first time she was actually so close to one, and definitely the first time she has been in one.  
  
She looked over her body and noticed broken skin covering her arms and legs. They almost felt like they had been broken.  
  
She kicked her feet about in the solution thinking once again her childish fantasy of being able to breathe under water.  
  
Her hair billowed around her and covered her feminine parts, when she suddenly noticed that she was completely naked.  
  
She flushed dark and looked around the room for any people. A flush of relief crossed her face as she saw no one was there at the moment.  
  
Unexpectedly, the fluid running through her air passages became much thicker, and slowly she began to fall asleep, a deep, intense sleep, that took all sense from the thin woman, and sent it flying out the window.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The dark prince stood solid as a brick wall, motionless, and silent.  
  
He was leaning against the wall by the slave's vessel, and watched as she awoke and looked around.  
  
He knew the look on her face at her surroundings, and at the marks on her body. It was all wonder at why she was here, why the strange cuts and bruises were covering her body.  
  
'She is so pretty,' but as soon as he realized what was in his mind, he shook his head violently to dispel the thought process from his mind.  
  
But he couldn't remove the slim figure. Her delicately wrought face, smooth, soft skin, and her hair. That hair, 'It's perfect, soft as silk. Such wavy, long, rich silk.'  
  
He ran one work-broken hand to his face, and ran it through his own hair, wishing it were hers he was touching.  
  
Suddenly he noticed that her slender frame had stopped her silly antics of joy, and had fallen still.  
  
Looking closer at her face with his saiyajin vision, her noticed that her features had paled with the after affect of too much sleeping potion. Damn those physicians who thought they knew what was best for her.  
  
But his last thought before returning to training wasn't, how to relieve him of those damn physicians, but how beautiful she happened to be, in life and dulled by sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He was a shadow; only the darkness could see him. He wasn't even real, barely there. One knew his existence, but only tried to hide the dark boy.  
  
The boy stood, concealed behind the light, watching. He was small, ignored by all. For they couldn't see him, even if they wanted.  
  
He was quiet, immobile. His thin face was smooth, frozen, staring ahead at the woman before him. He watched as her beautiful blue hair swirled around her graceful body, covering every inch in her sleep.  
  
The thick solution around her turned her skin lightly green. But he could remember her as she was before the cuts and bruises traversed her body in slight crossing motions.  
  
Suddenly he felt faint, his head light. The illumination of the room began to flow through him, showing him to the one who knew him. He had to hide.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vegeta felt a pain in his head, slowly covering his entire body, almost as if he was regaining a part of himself.  
  
But then, he was. He knew about the little part of himself that would indulge in simple feelings, things he had no use for.  
  
A sudden throbbing ripped his heart, and he clutched his chest. His body collapsed, and he landed on his hands and knees.  
  
His soul felt in two, but with her, he would feel as one. 


	3. Icy Kisses

So sorry for my long time delay! Crazy things happen to crazy people. And fires seem so easily doused by water.

* * *

Slowly she walked into the small room she shared with nine other women. Her knees creaked as they bent, protesting their use after being broken, then healed and unused for so long.

Slowly she lifted her hand and pushed open the door that blocked her from her room.

Shrill cries were heard as the women dived for the floor in an attempt to show respect for their whole and mighty prince, who just happened to not be at the door.

She walked to her bed slowly, ignoring the cowering females around her. Carelessly she flung their cloths from her bed, which had been used as a storage box, onto the floor, and rolled onto the hard board she was to always sleep on.

The other slaves sat back on their own bed, beterate her for the untimely and impetuous arrival as one closed the door that she had left wide open.

Annoying questions were asked of her absence, but she simply ignored them.

She curled into a ball on her bed, covering her face with her blue hair. One slender finger twisted slowly around a lock of her blue hair in confusion.

Who was that presence she always felt, whether she was sleeping or waking?

Who was it that always came to her?

He was most certainly the same presence that saved her life from the sayajins. He was also the one who brought her to the healing tanks.

She knew him so well, because, she knew him before. When she was a baby, she could remember his dark eyes, like lifeless pits unable to be filled. He was always so black, and she couldn't put a face to the eyes.

And yet, with all the cold listless feeling in his eyes, she remembers the joy. The joy he directed to her always when she was sad.

A high-pitched voice broke her thoughts, and with only his memory in her mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

His majesty's rage flew unchecked this morning, ignited from all his subjects being fools to even the slave women not able to do what they were supposed to do.

He zapped one of the attendants to relive his mood, but only one person could help him.

He rose to his feet in such a haste that three people fell over in shock. He zapped them also, for their stupidity.

He stomped from the throne room, the metal on his boots clicking loudly on the marble floor as he strode from the room.

As soon as he left the company of idiots on the throne room, he jumped to his feet and flew for the slave's quarters.

He busted into room b201, slamming the door against the wall and breaking the hinges. His aura burned brightly around his slight body.

The slave girls scream in terror and toppled off their beds onto the floor, with their nose touching in respect for their prince.

Only one stayed abed. That one was the one he wanted. He walked over to the bed with the sleeping woman.

Gently he pushed her shoulder onto the bed so she was lying on her back. Her bright hair gleam much as his aura did as it drifted around her face.

Ever so softly did he touch those pink lips he yearned so to kiss. Sweet visions of suckling her body as she moaned in pleasure under him crossed his mind, and his second member followed his thoughts.

As the realization of his position dawned on him, he shook the sleeping figure hard and pulled back smugly as her body jerked awake and up.

"Come." He turned and walked for the door, passing the line of still bowed women.

Behind him her naked body jumped from her bed and jerked something over her head in an effort to dress quickly enough not to anger the prince.

She snatched a kerchief from the floor and followed him quickly out the broken doorway, tying her hair up.

"GET TO WORK!!!" Came the bellowed voice from the hallway, and the women all jumped forward to pull cloths on their person in hopes that they might not further anger their prince.

Slowly the chosen slave woman followed behind the sullen prince, noticing as she went that her dress was much too small, as it tightly constricted her breasts, waist, and hips. The hem of the dress barely covered her bare bottom.

The oblivious prince was not all unaware of her small clothing and close proximity. He defiantly noticed that the white dress pressed tightly against her chest, and as she walked he could see a moist dark spot between her legs.

They entered the throne room, wich was completely empty of all living, and was only filled with the dead.

As they neared the throne itself, she stopped in respect for her position and prince.

The prince felt a sense of loss as the slave stood at a distance from him, but was completely satisfied with her response to his authority.

He sat on his throne and looked around the room, waiting for any type of response from her. The minutes lengthened until he became impatient.

"Clean this mess." Slowly she turned and walked to one side of the wide room to a barely noticeable door. Her bare feet padded softly on the floor, but the sound produced was enough to deafen a man. Cautiously she tried to stop the noise made from her walking.

She fetched two large buckets, one full of water and the other empty, a scrubbing brush and a sweeping brush.

She stopped at the pile of ash nearest her, which also happened to be the one right next to the prince.

She dropped the materials on the floor and bent down and began scooping up the pile with her hands, only using the sweeping brush when she need to brush the leftover sips into a pile.

The prince watched her work in the small spaghetti strapped white dress as it squeezed her tiny perfect breast much as like he wanted to pinch them viciously between his fingertips.

She worked in silent disregard of the prince's gaze.

Slowly her work brought her around facing away from the prince as she scrubbed hard the floor with the soapy bristled brush.

The sight of her pert bottom giving way to the luscious juicy fruit stole over the prince's consciousness. Slowly he stood.

As he walked towards her, the vision of the forbidden fruit disappeared when she stood, her dress completely wet and transparent.

The wide hips stood out in contrast of her small waist. His thoughts turned to how very well her hips would open to fit and accept his manhood inside of her.

He stopped less than a foot behind her and grunted in such a way that she knew she was supposed to turn to face him. The sudden proximity of him causes her to catch her breath in between her lips and slowly release them through her teeth.

He ran his fingers over her wet nipples and watched as the flesh under his fingers turned dark and hard. He ripped the kerchief from her hair and stared at the cerulean cascade.

Suddenly the dark prince dropped to his knees before her and took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked the water out of the fabric. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her pelvic roughly into his chest.

The terror stricken slave could only moan as he rolled the tip of her nipple in between her teeth. Controlled by his need of her, he pulled her body quickly down to match his and slammed his lips against her, cutting his teeth into her lips and tasting her blood.

He pushed her down onto his back and lifted her dress as his face neared the sweet nectar that so enticed him. A peculiar scent reaching his nostrils cause him to let go of her and wrench away from her at a violent pace, leaving her breathless and aching on the floor.

She was a virgin. Duh she is a virgin. She is really only a child, missing four years from his twenty. But the thought of such a beautiful child such as her, being a slave for all her life, retaining her purity, was a slap for the saiyajin. For saiyajins do not take the innocence of a child. And he will retain his honor.

The woman lay silent on the floor as he stared at her with a mixture of disgust and, oddly enough, betrayal.

"Get away from me! Send one of the other slaves to me, and damnit woman, get DRESSED!!!" She bolted towards the door, slipping on her wet feet numerous times.

The fuming prince walked to his throne to wait for the hapless slave woman who was to become the focal point of his rage.

The blue haired slave was amazed at her lucky escape from the dark prince. She had heard many disturbing stories about the women that entered his night room, and some of them didn't leave.

She ran into her disserted room and pulled on a dress that actually fit and went to find another woman to take her place at the prince's side.

Suddenly she stopped. "Why did I think that?" She wondered. "Oh Bulma you silly girl, you don't even have a place at the prince's side." But for the rest of the day, her mind never really strayed form that thought.

* * *

Vegeta paced around his sleep room thinking of the woman. Another slave had come in to take her place at cleaning the throne room, but she was far to ugly to do much for him.

Suddenly he stopped at the window. He stared out through the glass at the stars in the dark sky.

'Even the stars don't shine as bright as her eyes do when she smiles,' He thought. 'Such long hair, seeming so dark above her pale skin.'

Visions of his dark, calloused hands covering that perfect white skin clouded his mind. And he kissed her pink lips as those hands traveled down her body. Slowly he entered one finger in the velvety depths as she gasped in delight.

Her blue hair fanned out around her face across the black pillowcase, and her lips parted with every feathered breath.

He removed his hand from her, and the shock of her loss filled her eyes. But he only wanted to participate in her end.

Slowly he pulled his body back and thrust his penis forward to the warm depth.

A tap sounded on the door and knocked him out of his revere. He looked down at himself, and noticed the bulge of his rock hard manhood stretching the spandex.

Irritably he hid it away and pushed his excited tail away from his face. Striding across the room, he threw open the door so hard the doorknob hit the wall with a crunch.

Standing in the doorway was a tall blue alien woman in a dark green fur dress.

Seductively she stepped in the door. "Oh dear Prince, I can see that you are just as distracted here as you were over the ICE. My poor sweet baby, come with me to your bed and lets see just how much better I can make you feel."

She led him to the bed and stripped until she was in only a very thin, red g-string. Her large blue breasts were sitting on her chest, with the white nipples poking out to his face.

The seated prince jumped forward at her and bit the soft white flesh around her nipple until she bled. She bit her lip to hold back a cry.

Her long blue fingers pried his head away from her chest so that she could see his face. The look of fury in his eyes shocked her, and she pulled away from him.

He smirked up at her then stood and levitated slowly until he was looking at her face.

He laughed out loud and spoke. "Woman, like you could ever do anything for me. Not after how close I was to perfection."

Being his favourite whore, and a good friend, he had stung her hard. Scrambling into her clothes and out the door, she wondered just who his perfection was to be.

* * *

Just at that moment, the prince's perfection was scrubbing a very large sinkful of saiyajin dishes, which happened to be very big, but very empty. Another woman, a slight friend of hers, stood beside her rinsing the washed dishes and handing them to yet another woman who dried them and stacked them in a pile by the sink.

The blue haired slave slid slowly out of her surroundings and into her dreams, where a strong muscular man stood facing a dark little boy. Neither could push the other far from her mind.

Slowly she ran her fingers down the side of both their cheeks, and noticed the same softness of skin, and blackness of hair. Both man and boy turned to face her, and as she looked both in the eye, she saw the same dark ebony eyes. But she didn't understand why.

How could the two people who are always around her, be the same person? How could the loving dark little boy be the same as the dark cold prince that rules her very existence?

They couldn't be the same, because that dark little boy still came to her sometimes at night, when she had trouble falling asleep, as if he knew always what she was thinking or feeling. But they had to be one, because she can see it in their eyes.

The woman beside her jerked her out of her thoughts and back into the present, where another pile of dirty dishes was piling up beside her as the hour two lunch was adjourned.

That night she decided to stay awake waiting for her little friend to come. But he never came to her, and she spent most of her night staying up pacing around the room. Sleep was little come that night, as it was for many nights after.

But little did the sleepless woman know, the small dark boy, and the small dark prince visited her every night that she stayed awake. Side by side they stood until she slept, and merged as one, and left her with a kiss of ice on her lips.


	4. Something Lost

My apologies all, time has been so, time consuming... But I have now finished chapter four. I give my thanks to all who reviewed for me, Thank You.

Today was my last day of school for the summer, and I've only another semester before I graduate, so I should be starting ch. 5 soon. I'll be sure to try to update much more than before, all I'm waiting for this summer is the next Harry Potter book, which comes out July 16. For any interested, it is called Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince.

I'm sure all are ready for me to shut my mouth so here is chapter four.

Something Lost

Disregarding of her surroundings, the figure ran. The pale sliver of moon that shone through the branches sat alight her hair as she ran. A giant shadow jumped from behind one of the trees and caused her to trip on a root.

Skidding across the ground, she was covered in dead leaves and dirt, and her body was stopped by hitting the base of a tree.

Slowly she sat up, ignoring the strain in her legs and the pain from the cuts and bruises caused from sliding face down across the ground. At a noise around her, her head snapped side to side looking around the dense forest.

Tall towering trees clouded the clear, but invisible sky and caused the forest to be the color of coal. Little wind blew through the trees, so when another rustle sounded near her, her bright eyes popped open further and her body tensed.

Slowly a dark figure descended before the trembling woman. As his feet touched the ground he step toward her, causing her to shake harder in fear.

"Who are you?" She cried, fat blue tears falling down her face. But the figure didn't answer, instead he moved closer to her, ignoring the terror on her face.

She didn't know who he was. She couldn't tell what features graced his face, or even if it was a man that haunted her. He was dressed all in black, with gloves on his hands, and though no garb covered his face, she couldn't see past the shadows caused by his thick black hair.

He stopped at her feet, and made no move to speak. Suddenly he knelt before her and raised his gloved hand to her face. Three fingers wrapped around her chin and brought her face inches from his own.

As close to him as she was, no details crossed her mind other than the dark hollow eyes that stared into her own blue ones. His warm moist breath on her lips caused her to shudder as if chilled. His face moved forward and stopped barely from touching her. Just as his lips touched hers, she screamed.

Her bed shook as she bolted up on her bed. Her sweating naked body glistened in the pale night light as she stared at the crescent moon.

'The moon looks the same as it did in my dream.' She thought. 'But who was chasing me. I know his eyes. They're so dark and cold, but I know that I know them.'

Shivering slightly, she crawled from her bed and crept to the pile of cloths sitting under the window. Silently she pulled a shift on, and walking gently so as not to wake the others, she left the room.

Noiselessly she snuck through the dead halls, finding her way to the front entrance, and into the night.

He stirred the moment she did, knowing at once the reason for which she woke. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of sleep, he stood.

Flashing quickly across his mind, an image of the woman of blue eyes, scared and cold, and running. From him.

The last piece confused him, then caused a flash of anger to run through his body.

'Why must I constantly be plagued with thoughts of that _woman?_ She's naught but a slave.' Though madness consumed him, doubts hid behind the shield. The carefully built, but fragile, shield that protected him.

**You can never escape her.** The voice sounded through his head, but ruthlessly he ignored it, and with the wave of need threatening him, he swept out of his room, and followed the hallway to the training room.

The thin figure slunk down the hallway, hiding in the shadows at any noise.

Suddenly she turned the corner to a wide hallway, and started to count ten rooms down. Taking a deep breath, she ran across the hall to the door that her finger had landed on, and without so much as a knock of intention, she opened the door and ran in.

She slammed the door shut as she stood in the dark room, causing the figure in the bed to jerk from his position.

"Flessen," She called softly, her voice thick.

"Bulma?" The man named Flessen mumbled; sleep causing his deep voice to be muffled. "Bulma, is that you standing by my door, as if you'd never been invited in before?"

Numbly she nodded, chocking back a sob, and when her hands moved back behind her back in reticence, her blue hair shine blood red from the clock sitting by his bed.

"Bulma come here." He switched into a sitting position on the edge of his bed and gestured for her to join him. "Talk to me."

She shuffled forward in admittance of her guilt of waking him in the dead of the night. Softly she sat, but the moment her head touched his shoulder, she became overcome by tears and sobs that threatened to break her fragile body.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto his lap as she cried into his chest, not noticing once that he was naked as the day he was born. His soft words reached her ears and calmed her until her body slumped forward from the exertion.

As she fell asleep in his arms, he laid her back into his bed. Gently his fingers ran across her forehead and pushed wet hair from her face. He pulled up the covers to drape her shoulders, and just as good as any Saiyajin man; he sat himself in the chair sitting by his bed, willing himself back to sleep.

The little boy sat hiding in the dark corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs. His head bobbed side to side as the dark prince fought numerous men before him, but his eyes weren't focused. Instead his mind was concentrated far away, on a delicate woman, sleeping soundly in another man's bed.

His head moved directly to the prince, as he stared intently at his face as the vision of her came to him. Their minds were undeniably linked, and he knew that everything he saw, the other man saw also.

A small smile graced the boy's mouth when he saw the odd glance of fury and desire cross his face when he caught wind of the boy's thoughts. But he fought the thoughts of the woman that demanded his complete attention, and in the moment of felt betrayal from the slave woman, the prince gathered a large ki in his hand and incinerated the man he sparred with.

The ashes hadn't even settled when he launched himself at a pile of punching bags, effectively destroying the whole bunch, and sending beaded rocks across the room.

The little boy flinched as the rocks hit him hard, though he barely felt them hitting his flesh.

**You can never escape her! **The words had hardly left his lips when the prince faltered in his punch, and missed the flying disk he had aimed for. He turned and ran for the little boy, growling all the way. He caught his neck up between his hands, and smiled viciously when his eyes began to water and his breath to rasp.

But his breath was caught also. With one last cruel squeeze on the boy's neck he dropped him, almost wincing at the pain in his own neck.

**You know you love her. **The words needn't pass through the boy's lips for the prince to hear them. Sneering callously at him, the man turned and left, but only in regards for his self.

Behind him the little boy face was worried as his body began to shimmer, and slowly fade out.

Just as his body faded out the prince gave a mighty shudder as his body lost much energy, but his energy recovered quickly.

Dawn hadn't even broken when the Saiyajin woke, sitting in an uncomfortable position in the hard chair. Slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping woman, he rose and began to dress. In just his pants, he stood beside the bed, staring at the woman.

When she sighed and shifted in her sleep the saiyajin's mind came back to the present, and knowing the time, he shook her shoulder until she woke.

"Mmmuphh humph hmm.." Her eyes fluttered, and softly she yawned as she rubbed her eyes with balled fists, looking to the saiyajin, like a child.

"Come on sleepy head, time to wake up." He laughed, and tussled her bright blue hair. "Come on lady, you've got things to do today.

Brightly she laughed, and swung her legs out of his bed, so she could stand.

"So Bulma, you never told me why you came in here. Was it that dream again?" He pulled a tight black shirt over his muscled torso, and ran one hand through his disheveled hair.

Slowly her head rose to meet his, and her eyes grew wide as she nodded. "I don't know why it won't leave me alone."

Smiling sweetly, he stepped forward and swept her into his arms. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Oh Flessen, I don't know what I would do with out you, your such a good friend of mine. It really does help to have at least one." She turned and gave him a loud resounding kiss on his cheek.

Letting go of him, and brusquely brushing the wrinkles out of her dress, she ran out of his room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Primal greed, bestial need. This searing, soulless hunger. The dark prince growled, his lips quivering from the sounds. His nose twitched under the decaying smell of human flesh.

Those near the prince recognized his odd temper as one not to be reckoned with. The last time they were graced with it, many had died horrible, inhuman deaths.

The prince, sitting hidden in the shadows of his throne, thought of the hunt. Running, chasing, claws piercing the skin, his teeth tearing the flesh, an odd howl to the red moon.

One Saiyajin guard, standing close to the prince, began to be very worried as he began to sweat, and his lips open and close, occasionally licked by his rather long tongue. He hoped and prayed to the Saiyajin deity that his life be spared for another day.

Suddenly the prince jumped forward onto his feet and stalked out the room, his dark eyes glaring at all he passed.

The numerous slaves scurried about the room preparing the endless luncheon meal for the saiyajin royalty and their guests. The floors were scrubbed, the table washed, and silver polished.

The long banquet table was set, and ceaseless platters of bayakon, hormenin, and the alien delicacy wildebeast were brought forth and displayed on the table.

The prince watched from the dignitaries' doorway as one small slave was burdened under the weight of one particularly large tray of wildebeast. Tiny wisps of blue hair bounced out from beneath her handkerchief, and her forehead was covered in droplets of sweat.

Her polka dotted dress was too small, and at every movement inched up her thighs, threatening to show tantalizing views of her feminine attributes.

The man salivated, thoughts of the hunt seconds before followed by thoughts of his prize, his dark fingers running up her white thighs, pushing the material up out of his way. To his right, a Saiyajin guard coughed, interrupting the procession of his thoughts.

"Sir, the men from the planet Madare are here, and waiting your arrival in the throne room." The dark prince snorted in the face of the taller man, and left the room.

The object of his attention sighed in relief at his absence, though her back was still straining under the weight of the meat she carried.

Coming to an empty spot, she bent her knees slightly so as to bring the bottom of the place to the height of the table and pushed it out of her grasp. She had just fixed the table preparations when the dinner bell ran in the room, calling all slaves to the back wall in a line.

Just outside the door, the bell rang again, this time loud and hollow sounding, vibrating off the empty hall walls, and voices of their king and others were barely discernable.

The king, followed by the prince and other world guests, entered the room for the meal. The king, with his tall forbidding stature, laughed loud and boisterously. Behind him, the prince stood short and quiet, his lips curled in a slight grimace, his eyes glaring at all.

The jolly, deadly king motioned to all to sit where they chose, himself taking the highest seat at the end of the table, his son the seat directly to his right. The men scurried to their seats, like rats the prince thought, and the king motioned for them all to begin on the meal before them.

Out of the corner of his eye, the prince spied his lovely little slave child, then almost chocked on the thought. She was standing nervously between two much taller women, both of who were obviously not very pretty, and whose fat was bulging around in their striped dresses.

Beside him, the king snapped his fingers, and the slaves scurried to the side table to fetch large pitchers of drinks.

His little slave was one of the last to fetch her drink, and was therefore forced to serve at his end of the table. As he saw what she carried, he decided that a hypnotic was exactly the drink he needed that night, and motioned for her with one finger.

She clenched when she knew she couldn't get out of it, and walked rapidly faster towards the prince. His eyes were dark and forbidding, holding in them something hidden that only made her head spin to gaze at.

As she neared him, and bent over close to pour his drink, she felt his stare on her neck, and his breathe on her arm. Something warm and fuzzy rubbed against her thigh, but she dared not look down. The prince growled slightly, and the warmth on her leg disappeared.

"Hey, what have you in the pitcher girl?" The king banged a fist down on the table and motioned for her to come closer. One of his large hands wrapped around her face and pulled her very close.

"Poor me a drink." The toxic smell of his breathe nearly chocked her, and she hurried to do his bidding. He snatched the glass from her, and upon taking a large gulp, he spit the mixture of drink and spit on her face.

He laughed, followed uneasily by the rest of the group in the room, even the servants. She was blinking rapidly trying to get the burning liquid out of her eyes when he took the pitcher and dumped the rest of the contents over her head and in her face.

"Now," he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her close to him. "If I wanted a warm drink, I would order a warm drink. Get me a COLD DRINK!" He dropped the bundle of hair and backslapped her down onto the floor.

The little slave jumped to her feet and stumbled backwards a few steps, then turned and ran to the drink table, all the while mumbling 'Yes your majesty, of course your majesty.'

Next to the prince, a small man sat very uncomfortably, feeling as though the hair on his one side was going to burn off. When he looked over at the prince, he saw his lips were twitching in a snarl, and his teeth were clenched.

As she was replacing his cup with one filled with a cold drink, the cook was announcing dessert.

"Your honorableness, and his guests, I am pleased to bring forth a special dessert, Kaohorton, from the planet of Castraban…"

Bulma stumbled wearily into her room, surrounded by many other tired women. Saiyajin tradition demanded of its slaves bathing every night so as to remove the stench of lower class races.

Women around the room were removing their dresses and kerchiefs, and filing silently into the bathing room, where they bathed together in a large pool of cold water, using a solution of lye and sand to cleanse their bodies that scratched the skin and burned their cuts.

Bulma, in an effort to stifle her yawning, washed quickly on one side, and left the bath pool, drying herself with the dress she was to wear the next day. She had two dresses to wear, both of which were too small on her, and she had to wash at night to ensure clean cloths to wear. But this night she was too tired.

Pulling her wet blue hair into a twist on her neck, she climbed onto the hard pallet she was too sleep every night.

But she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was moving to quickly for her to calm down to sleep. A certain black prince wouldn't leave her thoughts. His tall, thick hair, such cold black eyes, what would it be like to touch his skin, soft or hard and calloused?

Shaking her head, she wondered where the thought had come from. But his eyes were so familiar, aside from the fact that they were her prince's. 'The Prince's,' she corrected herself. 'He reminded me of something I can't remember. Damn it, why can't I remember.'

She slammed her hands down on the bed, and irritably brushed away a few mostly dry strands of hair from her face.

She turned onto her side, hoping to get some sleep before she had to wake in the morning. Suddenly she thought she saw something from the shadows. Eyes, black, but not cold like her prince's.

She struggled to sit up, but the boy's mouth opened in protest.

"Sleep Bulma," he murmured, the thought echoing in her mind, lulling her to sleep. His voice whispered of forever and never, of beyond the eye, reminding her of something she couldn't remember.

"Please don't leave me alone." The agonized plea touched the ears of both man and child.

A.N. So we know who the slave is, and who the Prince is, but who is the little boy that visits them both? And just what can Bulma not remember?


	5. Saiyajin Lovers

I've the next chapter now, so enjoy!

Saiyajin Lovers

The moon shone dull, looking as if a bite had been taken out of it. The pale light barely touched the dark leaves on the trees outside the window. The prince stalked around his room, his feelings ablaze, his mind wandering.

In his mind a small slave woman swam around like a fish, dipping and diving, softly touching his face in a sweet caress. Her hips swayed side to side, bright cerulean hair following her every movement. Ocean blue eyes twinkled out behind the strands, and her pink lips smiled, blowing a kiss to her prince.

The sight of her body, though he hadn't seen all of it, sent him crazy. Her sweet smell enticed him to the hunt, sent shivers down his spine. The prince growled lightly, and licked his lips. His fingers twiched as if he could feel her soft skin under him.

**She is sleeping, so mind your thoughts.**

The prince spun around and stared at the boy who dared command him. He snarled, and walked up close to the little boy, who only reached to below his waist.

**You know your thoughts affect her when she sleeps. And we both know what happened last time your mind ran away with her.**

The prince ran one callused hand through his thick hair and thought back to the hunt of the night before. She was obviously unaware of the Saiyajin ritual, and had ran frantically through the forest. But her loud movements and sweet smell told him constantly where she was. But then she woke, and ran to another man's bed.

**And you threw a tantrum, and went off to destroy something. You must keep under control. **

"I AM UNDER CONTROL!" He roared, attacking the random things on his dresser. The boy stared at the prince in pity, and left the room, but not through the use of a door.

The blue haired slave shifted on her hard bed. She was sleeping, albeit unsoundly, and her mind was swimming, confused from the yelling of words that she couldn't quite make out.

Then suddenly she moaned, loudly. She shivered, and goose bumps covered her slightly pale flesh.

_His rough hands are all over me, one finger constantly flicking my nipple. This motion caused me to shiver, then even more violently when I felt something warm and wet near my belly button. His lips are traveling up my body, leaving a cold, wet trail on my belly._

_Oh gods, I want to scream. His hands are on my breast, his mouth on my neck. I can feel him blowing hot air across my ear, and I want to wiggle out from under him._

_HES NAKED! I hadn't noticed before, but he is gloriously naked, and so am I. As I run my hands down his back, only to confirm my suspicions you see, he growled softly in my ear. At the base of his spine, I can feel something furry that, I guess, is his tail. I nearly giggled at his reaction. Very slowly I stroked my hands along his tail, causing him to shudder and clutch me close to him._

_Oohh, he makes me bite my lip. He is licking my neck and sucking on my collarbone. Something fuzzy began to stroke the inside of my thighs, and I moan in his ear. I think he liked that, because his tail started to move more around my legs, and one hand moved up inside my hair while his lips covered mine._

_Suddenly I can feel his tongue in my mouth, so warm, moving around, probing every inch he can reach. This makes me very dizzy, my head is spinning so that I don't think I could stand straight if I wanted to._

_Then his hand left my breast and moved down between my legs, stroking me like I didnt imagine could be possible. And now, I can barely catch my breath. He has put his finger inside me, and wiggled it. I don't think I've felt anything like it before._

_He is moving around inside of me in two places at once, and his hand is still twirling around in my hair. I think he likes my hair. Ooo, I think hes made me ticklish inside._

_Hes gone, and I feel like choking on the sudden influx of pure air. But now i feel him down between my legs, running two or three fingers through _that_ hair. You know, I feel almost embarrassed with him down there, surely seeing everything, and since I can see his nose twitching, I must smell bad._

_But I must not, because his face is getting very close to me and, oh gods, I don't even know what is touching me now. It feels like his tongue, rough on one side, and soft on the other._

_I feel this pressure inside my belly, rolling around until i feel dizzy. He wiggles his tongue again, and I have to bite my tongue. My eyes are swimming in and out, and I ran my hands through his hair to hold onto his head and keep myself steady._

_But I don't think it's working. I can feel myself tightening and clutching, and then his finger..._

_Oohhh,I'm falling, rolling around in the ocean. I can't hear or see anything, but I can feel him sucking and licking me, ooh these wicked thoughts hes giving me._

_But I can hear him growling now, and his hands and mouth are crawling up my body. He stops above me, but hes not touching me and I don't know why. And, I can't see his face. His face and hair are so dark I can't tell on from the other. So are his eyes, but I know his eyes. I just can't recall who._

_His knees are pushing my legs apart, and he is staring at me very intently. Can he hear my thoughts, I wonder. And then the pain, like someone is running a knife through me. I can tell he sees the pain in me, because I can barely see him through my tears. _

_His face came close to mine, but he didn't kiss me. Instead he bent to my neck and he is sucking on me, very hard actually. But there is no pain from it, instead all the pain from my body is slowly draining out of me._

_He moved, out then in me again, and the pain is starting again. But he is sucking somewhere else, and its going away again. Hes moving again, over and over again. but it doesn't really hurt anymore. Hes moving slowly, and it feels good to me, though strange, like everything hes done to me._

_Hes moving even faster now, and I can feel myself rolling with him in the same harmony. I can't help but grab on to him, or I feel as though I'm going to fall backwards._

_He doesn't get any slower though, he only goes faster. I know hes getting hot because when I lick my lips to replace the moisture, his sweat drops onto my face and tastes salty, but not bad. And he doesn't smell badly either._

_I grind my teeth together no matter how hard it is to breath, and I'm afraid I must be scratching him because my hands are clenching themselves on his back, but he doesn't say anything about it, he only moves harder against me. _

_He makes me feel like an animal, I want to scream and bite him, I don't know why. I also feel retarded, like I don't have control over my own body. Every time he slams against me, I feel myself jerk, and I lose what little breath i have._

_And now I scream. My nails are dug into his back and I hold on for dear life. I hear him growl and moan into my ear as he hit me one last time before he clenches my body so tightly against him my breath is lost and I swear my bones are crushing._

_His heart is pounding against me, and his chest is rising and falling rapidly with his breath. I can feel something hot and wet running around on my thighs. And now he is kissing me again, but I can't move to kiss him back, all I can do is lay there and stare at him dumbfounded as though I'm paralyzed._

_His eyes look so familiar to me as I stare at him, but I can't place them with a familiar face. They remind me of something I lost, but I don't know what I lost. One of his hands tiptoed across my breast and swirled around._

_He bent close to my face, and I could feel his breath on my skin. In his deep husky voice, he whispered in my ear._

"You'll be the death of me woman." I smiled.

Bulma woke the next morning disturbed by a dream she could not remember, disturbed, but happy. Her body didn't quite seem her own, and she took a dip in the bathing pool to rinse the sweat off.

The Modare dignitaries were leaving after the middleday meal, and one of her jobs was to clean the rooms after habitation. Swiftly she braided her long hair up then twisted it around and tied the kerchief onto her head, holding her hair in place. A few annoying little blue hairs tickled her eyelashes and poked out next to her ears. She pulled her stripped dress on, worrying about the small length, and left the room.

Few people or slaves were up yet, so the halls were mostly quiet. Today was also her time to wash the stables. The stables housed many odd creatures that the Saiyajins had caught and kept, and they had to be cleaned daily, or they became very filthy.

She entered the stable through the slave entrance and left the big double doors closed and bolted. First she had to feed them, then clean around them as they ate. Stable cleaning was broken up into sections of one hall a peice, which had ten to fifteen stalls to be cleaned.

Walking through the stables was dirty business without shoes, but a small faucet of water was run for washing pails and feet after cleaning.

"Here here, you silly creature." She nickered at the animal in the first stall as she walked over to the large deposit of grains for the animals morning meal. She scooped a large armful up and shuffled back to the large trough used to feed the animal.

The animal was a wildebeast, large and dull brown, with six powerful legs used for fast running, and long ears that stuck out straight from its head. It's nostrils were large and grungy, and the fat lips covered a set of dull chewing teeth that clinked when it ate.

While the animal ate, the slave swept the floors around the animal, piling the soiled straw in front of the doorway. She picked up piles and threw them outside the barn in the trash pile. Farmers were allowed to use what was in it to fertilize their lands.

Quickly, she fed them and swept all the animals' stalls, and sprinkled another layer of straw onto the floors. Looking up at the sky, she noticed the position of the sun. 'Almost midday, time to wash before I have to go clean rooms.'

She left the barn hall, latching the door as she went, and hurried back to her sleep room. From behind her, she heard a voice.

"Tsk, tsk. Poor dear." She spun around to look at the speaker. It was Radditz, one of the Prince's guards, and she had no idea why he was there.

"Poor child, all dirty from working. You need a bath. I could help you there." His smug smile caused chills to run down her back. Slowly, he walked towards her, grinning the whole way.

"Of course, I could help with much more than that. You can leave behind palace work completely." The look on his face scared Bulma all the way down to her toes. She'd seen the look on the faces of other Saiyajin men, and the girls they lusted after often turned up in a river or the like, their bodies torn and bleeding.

"I.. have to go!" She squeaked, turning and scurrying inside. She heard him chuckle behind her, but when she looked back at the door way, he was gone. She sighed in relief, and hurried to her bathing room, intent on washing his glances off her body.

A.N

I had hoped to put this out faster, but the stupid computer was being reformatted, and I'm working on stupid WordPad, and the stupid internet won't work. Can everyone believe this new format, needing to agree to somthing over and over again to put in a chapter... If my story can't go on like I want it, then I may finish it edited on fanfic, then unedited on mediaminer . org. Ok, I've summer, then one more year of school, stupid school.


	6. My Idol

My Idol

_Last Chapter:_

_"I.. have to go!" She squeaked, turning and scurrying inside. She heard him chuckle behind her, but when she looked back at the door way, he was gone. _

_She sighed in relief, and hurried to her bathing room, intent on washing his glances off her body.

* * *

_

Bulma's mind still dwelled on the Saiyajin days later. He was a creepy man, and scared her every time he looked at her. He always seemed to have some manic look on his face.

The other Saiyajin on her mind really was a maniac. His every action confused her profusely. One minute he seem about to pounce on her and _eat_ her, then just want to get rid of her the next. He seemed so familiar to her, though, as he _was_ her Prince, of course he was familiar to her. But there was just something about that man, his eyes maybe.

Bulma gathered her supplies and left the sunroom to bring them back to the supply closet where they were stored. As she was about to turn the corner, she heard a very familiar voice.

"Oh my sweet child, all covered in water." The voice belonged to Radditz, the scary body guard.

"Oh, uh, Sir," A small squeaky voice replied.

"Why don't you join me, and I can help you remove all of your wet clothes." Bulma glanced around the corner and saw him standing in front of a short, timid slave woman, twirling a few locks of her wet brown hair around his fingers.

He had his arm wrapped around her waist, and her body pressed close to his. Her face was covered in fear that was very obvious to anyone to see.

"Oh, Sir, I... can't." But he didn't take no for an answer. His hand wrapped around in her hair and was used to pull her head back to he could ravish her mouth. Bulma watched as his slimy tongue swished around her lips and mouth, his hands groped her body fiercely, and he left bruises on her body. The young girl looked to be only about 12, and she was trying hard not to cry as he took over her body.

Bulma had had enough.

.o.

Radditz was really enjoying himself with this silly little girl in front of him. She tasted sweet and didn't fight him to much.

Suddenly he heard a different sort of humming, and turned to look down the hallway as the blue haired slave skipped around the corner, carrying all of her cleaning supplies.

She stopped and stared as soon as she saw them. He turned her way, letting go of the little slave in his arms.

"I... I'm sorry for interrupting..." Her eyes were wide in innocence, her mouth hanging open slightly, dumbfounded.

"Now look," He said reasonably. "You've gone and made me lose my companion. Now whose to keep me company?"

He didn't notice the slight grimace cross her face as her mind ran rampant.

"Well I... I'm quite sure I don't know, Sir. But I really should be getting all this back to the room, Sir." She rushed, and turning round, skipped, _very quickly,_ back around the corner.

Radditz stood in the hallway by himself, wondering on the odd behavior of the girl. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself. 'I'm sure I can find much better company soon.'

.o.

He was sitting on his throne, his mind full of dark contemplations. Deep, dark, swirling, spinning until he felt sick. And he couldn't get free.

It had been two weeks since his last _encounter_ with her, and years since his first. Thoughts of her, memories, were always close on hand.

.o.

Bulma sighed. Staying away from him had been difficult, expecially since he was the Prince's bodyguard, and she could never seem to be able to keep away form him either.

She had heard rumors that the Prince was leaving on a mission to another planet soon, so surely life would become much more bearable after that.

She was outside, and the moon was almost full. The sky was dark, the shadows even darker. All around her life seemed to hide,and though she new it was a foolish thought, she felt alone and scared.

Something about the Prince confused her. Her thoughts kept coming back to his eyes. Cold, heartless they were, really. But why did they call out to her, as if he hurt, as if he needed her.

A sudden noise close by startled her, causing her to jump in alarm. She was sitting on the castle wall overlooking the forest, and quite vulnerable to any accosters.

She looked around but saw no one.

And then she moaned. The wind was blowing softly now, through her hair almost as if it had fingers. It rippled in bright waves down past her butt along the wall, and for the life of her, Bulma couldn't remember taking off her kerchief or unbraiding her hair either.

Sweet, gentle words floated on the wind, too soft to be discerned, but she could hear them. A pain in her heart overtook her, almost to strong to bear. But the pain was not physical, it was brought on by the words in the wind. It spoke of a love so great, it was lost to touch.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks, testimony to the loss. She knew that feeling of loss, of losing something you know and hold dear.

She caught sight of the boy in the corner of her eye, and felt not panic, but peace flood through her. He would see her right. He would see that everything was alright.

Her body softened in sleep, and fell backwards off the high wall, but she was caught before she hit the ground.

So young his age, holding close this person so dear. Her life so fragile, love so solid. He had watched over her for so many years, this soft, gentle side of him. So true to pure humanity. She was his idol of all that was good. And he would protect her, even if from himself.

A.N.

Aha, I've written chapter six. But now we come to a fork in the road. I've two possible roads to take, and I've come to you for advise. I wont actually tell you what I'm thinking, but I'll assign a number to each side, and ya'll pick in your reveiws. Easy enough, 1 or 2. Then I'll write using that idea, and maybe if I'm not to lazy, I'll try to refinish the story using the other idea after I'm done. How does that sound.

Oh, and ya'll _is_ a real word, it's in the dictionary. And so is ain't. So there!

And thank you to all you beautiful people, who lie to me everyday, and tell me you enjoy my silly stories.


End file.
